


Always, my Songbird

by EllysiaBanearrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Based on Love Eater/Heart Hunter, Be gentle, Blushfest, Chat ruins everything, F/M, First Lukanet fic, Hawkmoth ruins everything, Lots of blushing, Lots of sweet moments, Luka talks about music, Pet Names, Reveals possible, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllysiaBanearrow/pseuds/EllysiaBanearrow
Summary: After Marinette sees Adrien and Kagami by the river so close, she assumes they kissed and her heart shatters. Heart Hunter defeated and miraculous unreturned due to Master's Fu's disappearance, she meets Luka who comforts her broken heart. He drops everything (literally) to help her to feel better. Once she goes home she rushes to her room and begins to pick through all that transpired today. But all she can focus on is her heartbreak, so she makes a decision that would change everything.Her view of Adrien. His view of her. How the heroic duo fight. But most importantly, the happiness they all crave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind as this is a little out of my norm, but I got inspired so here I am. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to retconning/ignoring the canon season finale to keep this going for a while. Another huge series incoming so I hope you're ready!

“Marinette, are you sure?” Tikki asked, her tiny voice quivering in time with her friend’s sobs.

“I have to Tikki, I don’t have a choice. There’s no chance Adrien didn’t kiss Kagami. Besides, I can’t possibly step on someone else’s toes like that.” She’d pulled Kagami away from kissing Adrien, so she really couldn’t be sure what happened after she’d claimed the miraculous back from her. But even if she didn’t know for sure, in her heart she felt it. The shift she had been fearing for so long. He was too far from her now. Adrien. It will be hard, maybe impossible for her to forget him, but she had to try.

“I trust you, Marinette but… what will you do now? Are you sure you want to give up this part of yourself? Even if you are right, what will you do besides save Paris and school?” She knew who Chat Noir was, of course, but if she risked telling her owner now she couldn’t predict the consequences. Would Marinette be happy? Even more angry? She was so close to figuring it out just a few weeks ago. Maybe she should have helped her search, at least then her chosen wouldn’t be so upset now. So shattered. She had to protect Marinette from being akumatized. Paris, no, the world would be doomed if that happened. Hawkmoth had gotten too close to that already, after all.

“I’m going to start moving on. Maybe Luka can help me. He did say that he would listen if I needed him. I know his feelings for me and I don’t want to hurt him but I need to talk to someone. I can’t turn to Alya since she was always so helpful in trying to help me confess. I think I'll go by Luka’s house tomorrow since school is out, maybe in the morning I'll be in a better mood. But for now, I just want to sleep and cry.”

“I’ll be here, Marinette. For as long as I am able, I’ll be your Kwami and your friend.” She nuzzled her friend’s cheek even as tears dropped on her head. The tiny Kwami’s heart broke for her chosen with restrained sadness. 

That night was hard for Marinette, but it seemed equally as hard for Luka. He’d held her for so long as his love’s heart broke for another. He’d shown that he would stand up for the one his heart sung for, but how could he when he didn’t know the whole story? She didn’t reveal much, and he couldn’t ask as it wasn’t his place, but he wanted to help somehow. After listening to the waves of the Seine softly splashing against the boat and staring at the ceiling from his bed, he came to his conclusion. He would become whatever she needed him to be. He’d put his feelings aside for a while now, he’d do it a bit longer if it meant he could make her happy. 

“I’ll do my very best so your heart can sing again, my Songbird.” He whispered as he reached under his pillow to retrieve the picture he’d kept of the band and Marinette. They’d taken it after submitting their Kitty Section song into the contest and won. He’d stood up to Bob Roth for her and he’d do it again to whoever it was that had hurt Marinette. 

**************************

Adrien laid in bed, staring at his blank ceiling with Plagg snoring next to him. He brought his hand to his own lips and touched them gently. He would never forget his first kiss, not as long as he lived. He knew his life was going to change, but he had no idea just how much. Would things be better now? Worse? More strict or less? More lesson or would he finally catch a break? He turned his eyes to Plagg and felt the corners of his lips turning up. Better. They had to get better. After all, he was in love. No more puppy dog love like he thought he had for Ladybug. Real, true love. He could finally be happy.

****************************

The next morning Marinette found herself pacing back and forth in front of the Couffaine houseboat, trying to find an excuse to go inside and talk to Luka. She thought about asking to see Juleka about modeling for her, but then she would have to explain what she was modeling. She also wouldn’t get to be alone with Luka which is what she really wanted. After coming up with a few more complicated and convoluted plans, she was shocked out of her thoughts by a voice.

“Marinette?” Luka calmly said as he crossed the gangplank onto shore. He kept a few step distance from Marinette for fear of scaring her off. He’d seen her freak out enough to know to give her an out, always.

“Luka! Hi! I didn’t know you’d be here. Um, is Juleka or your mom here?” she blurted and then smacked herself. Literally, her forehead stung from the impact.

“Uh, I live here, remember? And no, they aren’t. Juleka and mom went to get more supplies for the boat. It’s been running funny lately and mom is really particular with the parts she buys, then they said something about food so they’ll be gone for a while. Did you need Juleka?” He had a feeling he knew why she was here, but he didn’t say anything and just waited. He watched her fumble with her words a bit and tried to hide his chuckle. She was so cute when she stammered.

“Well yes. I mean no! Well, I mean, kinda? I don’t mind if they are here or not, I just wanted to thank you for being there for me yesterday. I was really upset about something stupid, but I’m better now, I promise.” She was stammering and she knew it. She hated being so emotional that she couldn’t even talk right, but her father was the same way so maybe it was hereditary. 

“I wouldn’t call a broken heart stupid, Marinette.” His expression was soft when she looked at him and she felt her cheeks warm. “Why don’t you come in? We can talk and I’m sure we have a snack or two you might like.”

“That would be nice, thanks,” she said, placing her hand into his outstretched one. He led her into the bowels of the boat and into his room where he asked her what she wanted. 

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be back soon.” So, she sat on the edge of his bed feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

“It’ll be okay Marinette. I promise,” her friend reassured her before she hid back into Marinette’s bag as Luka opened the door.

“I hope this helps you calm down. Your heart is all over the place, but that’s understandable. You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” he said as he seated himself several inches away from her. She took the offered snack and stared at it a moment before taking a big bite. The pastry tasted like home and she felt burning behind her eyes again. She’d cried so much last night, why was she still crying? When would her tears dry up?

“I’m sorry for bothering you with my problems, Luka. Really sorry,” she started, blinking quickly to try and fight the newest flood she would surely produce. “You’re so nice and kind and I don’t want to burden you with my own problems.”

“You aren’t a bother, Marinette, I can promise you that. In fact, you are anything but a problem. It’s because of you that Kitty Section is getting the gigs we have been and playing the music we play. And besides the band, you are very important to me. I think you know that already though, right?” He phrased his words carefully. Being a songwriter, it was easy. He had to be careful. He wouldn’t force her into anything even though he wanted, more than anything, to hold her and dry up her tears.

“Thank you, but even though you say that I forced my problems onto you and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that but with everything that went on that day, I couldn’t help it. After I saw him and – ” She covered her mouth. She couldn’t say “she saw Adrien and Kagami kissing” because then he might realize she was Ladybug. Not a lot of people knew they were together by the river eating ice cream from Andre. Sure she knew, but so did Ladybug.

“It’s okay, you can tell me a little or as much as you want. I told you yesterday, didn’t I?” Marinette nodded. “I’m here if you want to talk, or just be a friendly comfort. I’ll help you however I can.”

Between his own words, his slow gestures, and comforting presence something inside her snapped again. The tears flowed like she hadn’t been crying all night. No, like she had never shed a tear before. She cried and sobbed, shoulders shaking from the force of her sadness. A warm arm wrapped around her and she gripped the denim jacket she now cried into, burying her face into the smell of guitar polish and the Seine as she cried. She could barely make out the soft sounds of a tune in between sobs. Luka was humming a song for her, her song she soon discovered. It almost made her feel worse.

“I just want him to be happy, so why can’t he be happy with me? Why did he have to choose her?” Her voice was broken up around her sobs.

“Sometimes,” he said softly. “The heart thinks it wants something, but really it needs something else. I’ve known for a long time where my heart lies. Maybe yours was still trying to figure it out?” She looked up into his blue eyes so much like hers. “Maybe, Songbird, you are right where you need to be.”

She moved so fast Luka had no time to react. Her lips on his so quickly and forcefully that he could only react. He kissed her back, and that was his first mistake. He brought his hand up to her cheek, brushing away the newest of her tears. That was his second mistake. She wrapped her arms around him, desperately. The depth of her sadness and loneliness, he hadn’t realized she felt like this. His heart thrilled at kissing the girl he cared so much for, but this was wrong. It was too much, too soon. Thinking quickly, he moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her away just enough to break the kiss. She looked at him in shock as her face crumpled all over again.

“What is wrong with me! I’m so sorry, Luka!” She buried her face in her hands, cursing herself within her mind over and over again.

“No, I’m sorry.” She peeked around her hands to look at him. He was hunched over, breathing heavily with his hand propping up his head. “I went too far, too fast. I shouldn’t have called you that, I’m sorry. I do care for you, Marinette, deeply and I don’t want to hurt you. But you just got your heartbroken. Your song is all over the place. The tune is broken into so many octaves that it wouldn’t be good to…” He peeked over at her and saw her trying to understand what he was saying. “What I mean to say is, I don’t want to rush into things you aren’t ready for. If I hadn’t stopped you, you may have regretted what came of it. I just think we should take things a bit slower and see what happens.”

“I’m so sorry, Luka. So, so sorry,” she said, starting to get up. “I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” A warm hand around her wrist caused her to stop and turn to look at its owner. For the first time since meeting Luka, she saw something she had never seen before in his eyes. Panic.

“No, please,” he begged. “Don’t run off. All I’m asking for is time. Slow things down a bit for you. Maybe, dinner? Or lunch, if that’s easier for you. It can even be breakfast by the Seine using pastries from your parent’s bakery. I just want to help you, Marinette. No one should have to suffer alone.”

The way he said the last statement sounded like he had a personal history with pain and suffering. Just as she was about to tell him no, there it was. A pang within her chest. Her heart telling her she had another chance at happiness. She did care for Luka, very much in fact. So maybe, just maybe, he could help her heal the shattered remains of her heart.

“Okay,” she said, simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School the next day:
> 
> Marinette threw herself at Luka and is running late, as per the norm. Runs into Luka again (almost) who asked to hang out after school. Her answer? "Maybe" before running away. At Lunch, Alya finds out about Adrien and Kagami from Marinette and almost loses it before Adrien strolls up and asks to see Marinette after school. Luka saves the day and Adrien, well... he kinda hates himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just written so sorry for any shortcomings. I have no idea how long this story is gonna be, but it'll be as long as it needs to. Judging from my past works, it may be pretty long. I dunno yet if it will be full based on canon, we'll have to see. Enjoy this new chapter!

She went into school the next day, as usual, running several minutes behind. With a piece of bread hanging out of her mouth, muttering excuses and apologies as she rushed out the side door. Shutting the door behind her and running around the front of the bakery only to come skidding to a halt, inches in front of Luka. He was on his bike with the delivery crate on the back and about to walk into the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. The bread still, miraculously, in her mouth and body sore from falling back to avoid the collision, she stared up at his cool blue eyes.

“Morning Marinette. Running a bit late today?” He asked, smile in place as if she hadn’t thrown herself at him yesterday. She felt her cheeks heating up.

She removed the bread from her mouth before answering, already feeling embarrassed and not wanting to make things work. “Yeah, sorry for almost hitting you but I really can’t stay!” She stood quickly, brushed herself off a bit and speed-walked around him and his bike, ignoring any soft chuckle he was giving.

“See you after school? Maybe we can hang out a bit,” He called to her. She stopped. Out front of the school, there wasn’t anyone around that she could see, so she slowly turned back to Luka.

“Um, sure. I mean, maybe. It depends on how much homework I have and, well, if my parents need help,” she lied. She was really keeping everything iffy in case there was an Akuma alert. Or, maybe because she was still embarrassed about yesterday. She didn’t wait for any further reply as she rushed into school and into her classroom just before the bell. 

Everyone was already in their seats and Alya was the first to look up at her entrance and waved at her. Marinette’s eyes flicked to Alya but landed quickly on Adrien. He was smiling at his phone, clearly pleased about something. Remembering the last Akuma, Marinette felt she knew why he was smiling. Feeling even worse, she walked around the front of the classroom and up the few steps to her seat.

“Girl, you okay?” Alya asked, being the good friend she was. She could see something was wrong, but obviously not exactly what it was.

“Yeah,” Marinette replied, trying to smile and sound half as confident as she felt in her own answer. Alya just raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t fool her best friend. “I’ll explain later,” she said just as Ms. Bustier called the class to open their textbooks. 

Class started, but Marinette barely noticed. She paid enough attention to know that it was a review class for the test coming up before tuning out completely. She’d kissed Luka. What was she thinking? Marinette was hurt, confused and afraid. She didn’t want to hurt Luka but what about her feelings for Adrien? Her eyes found the back of his head in front of her, his gaze pointed ahead as he looked from their teacher to his notes and back again. She still cared for him, even if she knew he was in love with Kagami. She’d seen them almost kissing as proof of their connection. It was because of her heartache at seeing them together while getting ice cream that caused her to screw up and endanger Master Fu. She was stupid to mess up that badly.

She hadn’t been able to find the master since Love Eater was deakumatized by Hawkmoth. She hoped he was just hiding somewhere, but judging from the wreck the carousel was she doubted it. He must have been captured, but she still hoped against hope she was wrong. She had no one but Tikki now to talk to about everything worrying her. Then, she remembered Luka. She had offered to help her, even after she’d made a complete fool of herself. Maybe she could find a way to talk about it, but not give too many details? She brought her phone out under her desk and unlocked it only to be greeted by her home screen of Adrien’s recent magazine ad. Her heart aching, she hit the button and the screen went dark. She couldn’t deal with that now, not in the middle of class. Her eyes burned even now, but she blinked a bit and the feeling went away. 

Marinette refocused on class and the review, making “notes” about what Ms. Bustier said. At least, that what she made it look like. She really was writing two different things on different sheets of paper. One was notes in case her teacher glanced over and saw, the other was scribbled ideas of how to talk to Luka. Use the bakery? No, she could just talk to her parents. School? Nah, classmates would be the first to go to. Crushes? Oh no, now way. Art? Maybe. Maybe she had a big job she had to do, design for an anonymous client. One she wasn’t allowed to talk about publicly and she was worried she’d failed already. That could work. So, she spent the rest of the class forming the story until the bell rang. Marinette jerked up, grabbed her scribbled story and shoved it into her bag, much to Tikki’s annoyance.

“Sorry,” she whispered as she packed her things away and headed for lunch. Alya was standing beside her talking to Nino and Adrien was near the door waiting for his friend. Marinette tried to excuse herself from talking to Alya, but the girl just held up a finger and finished talking to Nino with a wave. The boys left and Alya grabbed her friend's hand, leading her out of the classroom.

“Okay,” she started once they were outside and heading down the stairs towards the front of the school. “What had you looking so sad? Did you lose your phone again or something?”

“No, it’s not that and what do you mean ‘again’? That was one time, okay!” Marinette snapped, feeling a bit more like herself. “Besides, I’m not really sure how I can say it.”

“Girl, you are my best friend. I’m your best friend too, right?” At Marinette’s nod, she continued. “Okay. So, just tell me. I won’t judge you or anything. Just tell me straight.”

Gathering her courage, she answered with, “Adrien is in love with something else. Kagami, actually.”

Alya stopped dead in her tracks, stared at her friend, and Marinette watched her face fall as she hugged her. No more smiles and joking, she just hugged her for a moment before pulling back with equal parts sadness and remorse in her eyes. “Marinette, I’m so sorry. When did you find out?”

The burning was back behind her eyes, she blinked a few times before answering. “My parents were catering that huge event the day before yesterday for the mayor and his wife and asked me to help. Adrien and Kagami were there together. I helped them escape and have a little fun. We eventually went to Andre’s and they shared an ice cream together.”

“That really doesn’t mean too much, honestly,” Alya lied. She knew all about the sweetheart’s ice cream maker and the power Andre seemed to have. She’d swear the man had his own miraculous if she didn’t know better.

“It’s not just that. The day we all went to the wax museum and Adrien gave us all rides home? My ride was last and he admitted he loved someone. I see the way he looks at her, Alya and I just… I know I can’t compete.” Marinette sat down on the concrete wall of the staircase out front of the school. Alya perched beside her, arm around her friend. 

“It’ll be okay, Mari. I promise I’ll make that pretty boy pay for hurting you like that. Nino won’t be happy either,” Alya said, shaking her fist in the air.

“No, don’t! Please?” Marinette stood up, waving her arms around. “It’s okay, really. I’ll get over it just don’t take this out on him. He had no idea how I felt, after all. It’s not his fault.”

“Not who's fault?” asked a calm voice behind Marinette. She flinched and slowly turned around to meet a pair of green eyes. Adrien was standing behind her with Nino at his side. His car must have been running late and they had walked outside to wait for it.

“Why, as a matter of fact, it’s yo–” Alya started, but was cut off by Marinette covering her mouth.

“No ones! I don’t know what you’re talking about. Hi Adrien, Nino,” she spluttered. Nino cocked one of his eyebrows at Alya, who responded with a narrowing of hers. Marinette released her friend only to whisper in her ear, “Please!”

Alya sighed then straightened up. “We were talking about Nathanial’s and Marc’s comic. They were having an issue they asked Mari for help with and she came to me. It’s just something small with the story, nothing major.” 

Marinette was impressed with how easily Alya told such fibs to protect her friend. Adrien seemed to believe it at least, but Nino was not as easily convinced.

“Ah, well I hope they work it out. Nice of you to help them, Marinette.” He had his glowing smile shining on his face and Marinette felt her heart drop again. He looked genuinely happy and she should be happy for him. So, why did she feel so depressed?

“Thanks, A-Adrien.”

“Hey, if you have time after school could I talk to you about something, Marinette?”

“Huh?” she answered. Why would Adrien want to talk to her? Maybe he wanted dating advice for Kagami like he’d done before. She didn’t know if she’d be able to handle it. She was starting to panic as the blood drained from her face.

“She might be able to squeeze it in, right Marinette?” Alya said aloud, but she whispered, “Maybe you still have a chance!”

“Um, well, maybe? I may have to help my parents or homework, or–”

“I think she’ll be busy,” said Luka as he calmly ascended the stairs. His voice was gentle, but his eyes were hard as ice as he stared at Adrien. Luka stopped right next to Mari and placed his arm around her shoulders. “We have plans after school, right Marinette?”

Her face was blazing as she stammered. “Um, yeah. I mean, what? Sure, yeah, we have stuff to plan. I mean plan to stuff. I mean–!”

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry then. Maybe another time.” Adrien’s voice didn’t change at all and his face showed no sadness. He’d closed his eyes so the small amount of hurt he’d felt wouldn’t show within them. “I just remembered I have fencing practice anyway, so maybe another time.”

“Uh, sure Adrien! Next time.” Marinette felt she was about to pass out.

“I’ve gotta get back to work Mari, see you after school,” Luka said, giving her shoulders a squeeze before walking away. Silently, she thanked Luka for saving her from that situation. Adrien’s ride pulled up as Luka was mounting his bike.

“There’s my ride, I’ll see you guys after lunch!” Adrien waved as he ran to his car and got in. Everyone but Marinette waved back.

Alya tapped her foot as Adrien got into his car and drove off, eyes on Marinette the whole time. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have something you wanna tell me about what just happened?”

Marinette flinched. Alya sounded like a mother scolding her daughter. “Ah, hahaha! Sure.” Without another word she grabbed Alya’s hand and half led/half dragged her friend towards her parent’s bakery.

As soon as the door was shut and the car pulled into the road, Adrien finally dropped the facade. Why was his heart so heavy?

“So, you failed to even get close enough to tell her the truth, huh?” Plagg said from Adrien’s shirt pocket before scarfing down another wedge of cheese. 

“Seems so. I wonder what Luka’s connection is with Marinette.” Plagg stared at the oblivious face of his owner and just shook his head.

“Gee, I wonder. Maybe she is ‘just a friend’,” Plagg snarked. Adrien glared at the tiny cat.

“Shut up, Plagg. I get it. I screwed up. I just have to find the time to talk to her about everything. I’ll find a way to make up for hurting her, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the starting line for chapter 3 so I should be able to start writing it today. Feeling pretty crappy about writing this and not working on my original works but at least I'm doing something, right? Hope to see you in the next chapter and thanks for reading this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spills everything to her best friend who roots her on.  
Adrien tries to talk to Marinette again and asks a very important question, which Marinette can't answer.  
He makes a plan to get a solid answer from Marinette, and hopefully decide where his heart belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back again! I just finished this chapter up so hopefully, it's good. I look forward to seeing your reactions to the story so please comment and let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, check the ending comment for info about my travels over the next week. Thanks for checking this out and have a wonderful day!

“You kissed Luka?!” Alya shrieked. Marinette was pacing back and forth across her room, stopping her explanation to look at Alya. She looked down into her best friend’s slack-jawed expression.

“I know! It was so stupid and I hate myself to acting like that. He pulled me away and explained that he wanted to take things slow for me but I could barely hear him over my own self-loathing and–”

“Did he kiss back?” Marinette looked at Alya who appeared desperate for an answer.

“What? Why would you ask that?!” Alya just put her hand on her hip and tapped her foot, waiting for Mari to respond. “I think so?”

“Girl, I never thought you woulda had it in you to throw yourself at someone. Especially someone older than you!”

“I wasn’t thinking clearly! I was hurt and sad and I just wanted to thank him for helping me feel better so…” Marinette trailed off.

“So you kissed him.” Mari nodded. “And he kissed back?” Mari nodded again. “Then there is nothing to feel bad about. You told me that he stood up for you against that jerk producer. You obviously have some feelings for him, judging by how you act every time you two are together but to a much lesser degree than with Adrien because you can actually put more than two sentences together. We think Adrien is in love with Kagami and you said Luka confessed to you so what’s the problem?”

Alya was making a lot of good points and Mari couldn’t find much fault with her logic, except…

“Isn’t it a bit too soon for me to literally jump into a relationship with Luka with lingering feelings for Adrien?” Marinette sat heavily on her chaise and slumped over. She didn’t want to hurt Luka or pine after Adrien when it was clear he didn’t feel the same. Still, what options did she have?

“Then you do what Luka said and take things slow. You don’t have to go full force into dating, just get to know him better. Go and have fun being friends for a while before doing the whole dating thing and it’ll all work out. He may even help you forget all about Mr. Model.” Alya sounded so convincing that Mari wanted to believe it. But it was hard with what had happened just last night.

“You think I can really face him after kissing him last night?” Alya sat beside Marinette and pulled her into a hug.

“Of course. I don’t think Luka is the type to hang on things like that. He knows you were just upset and probably weren’t thinking clearly. Just pretend it didn’t happen and if he brings it up, just explain you overreacted.”

Marinette just nodded as her phone alarm went off again. Lunch would be over soon and they had to get back to school. Gathering their things the pair went downstairs, said goodbye to Mari’s parents and headed out the bakery’s front door and across the street to the school. Students filed in as they chatted with Nino waving to Alya and Marinette near the front doors. They walked over to him and Alya hugged her boyfriend before giving him a peck on the cheek, causing Nino to smile and blush.

“So Marinette, should we tell Nino the good news?” Alya asked, around about Nino’s shoulder.

“No! I mean, not yet. We don’t even really know what the news means yet, right?”

“I’m kidding girl, relax,” Alya teased with a chuckle. Marinette groaned softly while Nino looked between the two girls, confused. 

“I am curious why Luka was here. Thought his class had the day off today because of work-study,” Nino said thoughtfully.

“They do. He’s working as a delivery boy so he was probably nearby getting some of my parent’s pastries for a client,” Marinette said. He’d been by a few times to get sweets for some of his busier clients from the delivery service, so she figured that may have been what happened.

“Well, that’s good then. I hope you have a good time with him after school Mari. Adrien just got back, see you guys inside!” Nino said with a smile before untangling from Alya and running back down the stairs to meet Adrien. Marinette looked back and saw their greeting and quickly turned away to head back inside. She didn’t want to see Adrien right now with her heart as shaken as it was.

They got into the classroom a few minutes early and Marinette started laying her things out for the next class when someone called her from the door. Nino walked in and took his seat but Adrien was standing by the door motioning for Marinette to come over. She swallowed and started to head over. She couldn’t pretend she hadn’t seen him now that she’d looked directly at him. They walked a few steps away from the doorway and Marinette grabbed her right arm with her left, feeling very uncomfortable.

“Ye-Yes, Adrien?” She watched him scratch the back of his head nervously. Why was he so nervous about?

“Sorry to ask you to come outside, but I wanted to tell you something important. It’s about yesterday.” 

Marinette’s heart leapt into her throat. She didn’t want to hear about Adrien’s date with Kagami. She didn’t want her fears confirmed for her. She wanted to be blissfully unaware that they had kissed and were dating. She had assumed that was the case and could live with it after some time had passed, but hearing it aloud right now would be too much.

“Oh, really? I hope you and Kagami had a great time! You know, the bell is gonna ring soon, so we better get into class before–” She had started to turn around and walk back inside, but he snatched her hand.

“Marinette, please,” he pleaded. The desperation in his voice paused her escape and she turned to look at him again. He quickly released her hand.

“Sorry. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. We kinda forced you into playing a little hooky with us and I felt bad about putting you on the spot with the ice cream.”

“It’s okay, Adrien. I didn’t mind helping so you didn’t force me. I’m glad I was able to help you guys have a little fun,” she responded calmly. If that was all he wanted she could walk back inside and live with that. If only he would have stopped talking.

“Well, after you left, I wanted to go find you again. But Kagami said you went back to help your parents, so I just left it. She admitted her feelings for me, and even tried to kiss me, but at that moment it just felt weird. I remembered Heroes Day and the sculpture museum, so much other stuff and I was just wondering… do you like me, Marinette?” His cheeks had darkened as he continued speaking.

Marinette was frozen, trying to find something to say. Should she tell the truth or lie? She didn’t want to hurt Kagami, but she also had to be true to her heart. Panicked, she stammered incoherently for a few minutes before the bell rang, cutting off her stammering.

“Oh, would you look at that, we’re going to be late! Sorry, Adrien, we’ve gotta get inside!” She quickly turned and started to walk away again.

“Marinette, you didn’t answer my question. Do you like me?”

The tone of his voice had her stopping outside the classroom door. “I wish you and Kagami happiness Adrien,” was the last thing she said before walking into class. 

Plagg poked his head out of his shirt pocket and looked at where the ebony-haired girl walked off to before looking at his user again. “Well, she sounded about a confident as soggy cheese saying it didn’t smell. You know she sounded teary, right?”

“So she does like me as more than a friend. Plagg, why didn’t she answer or say something before?” Adrien was at a loss. He didn’t know why he hadn’t put two and two together before. He still loved Ladybug, but he also had strong feelings for Kagami and Marinette. Ladybug had rejected him so many times and he doubted he’d ever be able to completely forget her, but he could try and move on.

“Because she’s head over heels for you and can’t voice more than two sentences without foaming at the mouth?” Plagg snarkily replied. 

“She does?” Plagg raised an eyebrow at the boy who shook his head. “Wow, she feels for me what I feel for Ladybug. I mean, felt. Ah, who am I kidding, I still love her.”

“Then I guess you’d better find a way to let her down gently Adrien. A broken-hearted girl is sure to attract the attention of Hawkmoth,” Plagg said around a wedge of smelly cheese.

“You’re right, I have to be easy about this. I don’t want her to become akumatized. Maybe I could try and forget Ladybug,” he mused. It felt bad to say that, but he had to get over Ladybug. He didn’t want to use someone to replace Ladybug, but he couldn’t have her so trying to be with someone like her was the next best thing. But who should he choose? Marinette hasn’t admitted her feelings to him, but he sees Ladybug more and more in her every time he looks at her. Kagami he could have a lot of fun with, but she is still so new in his life.

Adrien walked into class a little late and apologized to the teacher before taking his seat beside Nino. He tried to ignore Marinette’s soft sniffles behind him and her sudden asking to use the restroom before leaving class with Alya on her heels. Tried, and failed. His heart sank. How could he ever get her to talk to him again after she thinks he’s rejected her?

He would confront Marinette one more time after school and try one more time. Hopefully, he could get to her before Luka showed up. Adrien didn’t want to be rude to Luka, but the more he thought of Marinette the more she seemed like Ladybug and it made his heart sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will Adrien choose? His Lady love? The stoic but fun Kagami? What about poor Marinette? Will she choose Luka or will Adrien beat him to the punch?
> 
> I guess you'll have to wait a bit longer than a week since tomorrow I'm going out of state and won't be able to work on this except from my phone! I'm going to visit my family before flying out to California and going to Blizzcon. Hopefully, I'll be able to work a little bit on my phone, but don't hold out too much hope. I'll update as soon as I can so I'll see you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what'd you think? Is it worth continuing?
> 
> Whether you said yes or no, I think I will keep writing it as I'm inspired. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll update it as soon as I can. I'm not too far ahead on this one as I just wrote this chapter today but I will do my best to at least update weekly. No idea when, but I hope to get this done weekly. I've missed writing so much that I'm glad I back to dealing with this kids again.
> 
> So, question. When was Adrien's first kiss (that he remembers, no Oblivio/Dark Cupid references here!) Get it right and you might figure out my end goal with this series. But I won't post spoilers! See you in the next one.


End file.
